Not Like the Movies
by queen captain stark
Summary: The sequel to "The One That Got Away". Lightning has left in her past everything behind her. She has lost all contact with friends in highschool, but now her past is creeping back up on her... *CloudxLightningxNoctis* *TifaxZack* /EDIT: this story sucks but I finally found that last chapter written in 2012 HA COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**SHOUTOUT TO xThe Anonymous Girlx (hannah!) and bomekur! And to the invisible people who like to browse but don't review I still love you so now the sequel to "The One That Got Away"...**

* * *

><p>-Lightning's POV-<p>

The light shone brightly against my eyelids. I slowly fluttered them open. They were a little blood shot, Vanille had brought some guy to the dorm last night. Figures, she always jumps into things way too fast. I just feel sorry for the guy, Vanille was a player and she usually left before they did, making it extremely awkward for me.

I shuffled outta my bed, and glanced at the digital red numbers on the clock. 6:58. I was amazed that I was awake at this time, I mean judging by all the noise that the two were making.

I smiled at the thought of god's gift to man, coffee. I sluggishly walked out of my bedroom, rubbing my eyes, I walked to our moderately sized kitchen area. The coffee machine had already dealt out my own personal brand of crack. Beside it on the counter was piece of pink paper with thin, fine cursive. It read:

**Claire, here is your coffee, you crackhead. If my date hasn't left yet, you might get to meet him. I left to my morning classes. I have probably kept you waiting long enough. ENJOY!**

**-Vanille **

**P.S- He is kinda quirky! And weird… **

I stopped going by Lightning and started going by my real name. I left all of my past life behind me the day I left. I lost contact with my best friends Tifa, Zack, and…Cloud. The memories of graduation day came flooding through my mind and sunk down to the kitchen tile floor. I was tearing up, until I heard a voice.

"Are you okay?" the voice sounded oddly familiar.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Coffee just makes me….emotional.." I said getting back to my feet and wiping my face. I looked at the dark haired guy. His hair was spiked and his eyes were bright striking blue. He was a=obviously muscular, as I observed from his lack of pants and shirt. He was only in boxers, which just made it awkward.

He was staring at me with his jaw hanging and with a shocked expression.

"Do I have something on my face or do you have a staring problem?" He was so familiar…I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"No, but it's just you look really familiar. Did we ever fuck?" I took a step back and scoffed.

"Yeah, like I would crawl into bed with a tool such as yourself."

"Sorry, that made me sound like a complete jackass," I nodded in agreement. "What's your name?"

"Claire…" I answered sipping the cup of coffee I had poured myself. He thought about that for a minute then shrugged.

"Nice name. I'm Zack, Zack Fair." He outstretched a hand as I spit all my coffee in the sink.

"What did you say?"

"My name is Zack. Are you okay?"

Then it suddenly clicked. No wonder, they were blasting Celine Dion last night trying to cover up the 'deed'. Standing in front of me was one of my childhood friends.

"Z-Z-Zack. It's me, Lightning." His eyes widened.

"No way! Well now that I do think about, how many pink-haired chicks do I really know?"

"I can't believe it's you. I mean I haven't seen you in what...4 years! It's good to see you…a little _too_ much of you" I said awkwardly scratching the back of my head.

"Wh-oh yeah…probably should get dressed." He started walking back to Vanille's room.

"Yeah, you probably should.." I mumbled as he left, and with that I left back to my room to get dressed out of my pajamas. As I walked out, Zack attacked me with a hug.

"AHHHH!" I screamed in complete shock. I nearly had a heart attack.

"Sorry! I just got a call from Tifa at the bar, I gotta go to work."

"Wait, Tifa works with you…" I hadn't realized how much I missed all of them until now.

"Yeah. You should drop by sometime, it's called 7the Heaven. But like I said I gotta run!" He rushed out grabbing his jacket. I couldn't believe him and Tifa still talked after what happened, actually I never really knew what happened after he chased her down at graduation.

I looked at my wrist watch…..7:53. Shit. I was going to be late to class if I didn't hurry.

I locked the dorm room as I rushed out. The campus of Cocoon University was fairly large, but I knew my way around.

I was sprinting down a hallway and as soon as I turned the corner, I bumped into someone. I was knocked on my butt, and I was winded. Our heads had collided as well.

I looked up at the someone I had just literally ran into. He kneeled down to my side with a worried look on his face. "Oh gosh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get in your way."

"Well I'm sorry I bumped into you like that." I looked to notice he had a few bags with him. He was obviously new here.

"I am not the one with a cut cheek."

"Is it bad?"I touched my cheek, and I brought my fingers to my eyes and a small amount of blood was present. He helped me off the ground.

"No, I mean you aren't going to die or get any battle scar from it. I'm sorry, really. Here." He dug through one of his bags and pulled out a Band-Aid. He tore off all the useless paper surrounding it and placed it ever so gently on my cheek.

"Are you new here, or something?"

"Can you tell?" He walked back towards his bags and threw on over his shoulder. I laughed a bit. "Yes, actually I was looking for the dorms and then I ran into you, rather you ran into me."

His short silvery hair swept across his forehead, but didn't cover his eyes. Good thing too, because they were a sea of blue and green, you could get lost in them for hours.

"Why don't I give you the grand tour?"

"You should probably get to where you were going."

"I think math can wait, besides it is the least I can do for your band-aid." Smooth Lightning, smooth…

"Are you sure I'm not burdening you like a lost puppy?" I shook my head no. I walked with him around the campus towards the dorms. I explained what everything was and it's purpose.

We finally reached the dorms, he gave me a small piece of paper that had his dorm room number listed.

"I guess I have a new neighbor." I said looking up from the parchment with a slight grin. "you are right across the hall."

I led him to his dorm room, room 335. I knocked on the door wondering if his roommate was in. After a few knocks, a guy with brown hair that sept across his face answered. He was dressed in blue. "Are you my new roommate?" He asked confused.

"No, but my buddy here s. His name is…ummm….psst what's your name?"

"Hope. I'm you're roommate"

"Noel. Come on in." Hope shuffled in and I started down the hallway, leaving to get to get something to eat, I was starving.

"Wait!" I turned on my heels to see Hope running towards me. "I never got your name." he said plainly.

"Oh right, I'm Claire Farron." I gave a small smile, he returned one back.

"Hope Esthiem. Thanks for the tour."

"nice to meet you, and your welcome." There was a moment of silence between us.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you wanna get some food? Breakfast, I guess."

I thought about it, then as if my stomach had a mind of its own it growled. "I'm game."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi...Sorry for the really! late update. I wish I din't have midterms next week, yeah, I should be studying but I'm writing instead. Oh well! I think that this is WAY more important that my edubikation! Just kidding! But seriously, I might have to wait another excruitiatingly long time before I can get the time to write chapter 3, so again, SORRY! So with that, I give you CHAPTER 2! **

**ENJOY MY DOVES!**

* * *

><p>-Tifa's POV-<p>

I spun around and around on the swivel barstool, Zack was still "hitting and quitting" some poor girl out there, he needs to stop being such a tool sometimes. I rubbed my temples out of frustration; Zack needs to get his priorities set straight.

"TIFA! I'm back!" Zack interrupted my thoughts as he came inside the bar; I was less than excited to see him. He was just under 2 hours late.

"Where were you in which it took you 2 hours to get here!" I scolded halting my spinning.

"Some college girl's dorm in Cocoon. Can you guess who her roommate was?" Zack seemed ecstatic when he asked.

"I don't know." I said confused, who do I know that lives in Cocoon?

"I will give you a hint. BOOM!" He mimicked an explosion with his hands; I stared at him like he was on crack.

"Yeah…not ringing any bells."

"You know BOOM! Lightning!" I facepalmed.

"Okay, first off that is thunder- Wait WHAT!" It took a minute to register what he said.

"Lightning! I mean she was there! A little awkward, because I did just sleep with her roommate so I kinda left…" HE rubbed the back of his neck.

"WHAT! YOU JUST LEFT! God, you are such an idiot! We have to tell Yuna and Yuffie! We have to call like everybody!"

"Chill your damn bean roll, Teef! I told her to drop by the bar whenever she could get some time off-"

"My what? Whatever, we have to have a party! Invite her roommate and tell her she needs to bring Light!" I was so excited, I was acting like an obsessed fan girl towards Lightning, but I mean, when you don't see your best friend in 4 years, you have to be a little excited, right?

I ran behind the bar counter and frantically started inviting everybody we knew while Zack started calling his latest victim of tool-dom. I finally came across one number, and I hesitated on whether to call it…Cloud. Would it be weird if I invited him over to a party for Lightning after the last time we all ever saw both of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-FLASHBACK-GRADUATION DAY-4 YEARS AGO…-<strong>_

"_Z-Zack? What do you guys want?" Cloud and Zack were creeping on us as we were obviously sharing an intense heart to heart moment. But I just wanted to punch Zack in his pretty little face! I raised my fist, but I left. Leaving Light with Cloud, Zack ran after me. I pushed through the crowds of people, until I felt his hand grabbed my arm._

"_Tifa, will…you…slow down…I am not…a track…runner!" Zack panted, I tugged my arm back._

"_What! What do you want?" I yelled, causing a few heads to turn. "WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE LOOKING AT! TAKE A DAMN PHOTOGRAPH!" They turned away, out of fear I presume. _

"_Tifa, I didn't- I didn't screw Rinoa! I was- I was picking up my sister!"_

"_What SISTER? YOU DON'T HAVE A SISTER!...do you?" I threw up my hands in rage._

_**-END OF FLASHBACK—**_

* * *

><p>"Okay, she said she would ask her. Now I have to take a shower, cause we got a little crazy with the whipped crea-"<p>

"Too much information, Zack!" I interrupted him, not breaking eye contact with Cloud's number. I slowly punched in the numbers. Zack marched upstairs, he was saying something, but I was ignoring him; I was intent on listening to the phone ringing.

_RING….RING…..RING…_" Hello?", the blonde's familiar voice answered, but it was deeper and more stern.

"C-Cloud? It's me, Tifa.." I was never nervous; usually I would have already called him an idiot by now. I didn't know what to expect, after Zack and I returned to where Cloud and Light were, he was a mess.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-FLASHBACK-<strong>_

"_Cloud! Where's Light?" We approached our blonde friend. He looked more depressed than usual. Like someone had ripped out his heart and stomped on it. Unfortunately that WAS the reason. _

"_She's gone…she left…" I thought he was going to cry right then and there. Zack patted him comfortingly on his back. I didn't understand, she left?_

"_What do you mean she left? What did you do?" Light was just here three minutes ago. _

"_Tifa, Cloud…Cloud proposed." Zack whispered the last part, even though Cloud heard. I gasped, she didn't even say good-bye, and I could tell by the looks of Cloud's face, she didn't say 'yes' either._

_Cloud put what appeared to be a small black box back into his pocket. He hugged me and Zack and then started walking away. I was going to chase after him, but Zack grabbed my arm, and shook his head 'no'. I somehow knew Cloud wasn't going to come back, I just wish that things didn't turn out the way they did. _

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

* * *

><p>"Tifa! Hey! Long time, no….hear?" He chuckled, I guess he still hadn't developed any humor, still good ol' corny Cloud. "How have you been? How's Zack? I'm sorry I haven't visited you! I probably deserve a slap now." He bombarded me with questions.<p>

"Good! He's great, kind of a tool, but great! Cloud before you say anything more. I know how you can redeem yourself…."

* * *

><p>-Lightning's POV-<p>

Hope and I finished brunch and began walking around the campus. I was having an awesome time, until my crazy dorm roommate came at me like a wildebeest.

"CLAIRE! CLAIRE! WE ARE GOING TO PARTAY!" Vanille rushed towards me and Hope.

"Whoa! What party? And what is with the 'we' part. I don't do parties." I stepped back avoiding a collision with my bubbly roommate. Hope looked startled. Vanille composed herself and fiddled with her phone shoving it in my face, trying to show me something. "I can't see it, back the hell up!" He grabbed the device and adjusted my eyes to see a text.

It was from **My Sweety Pie** : **Hey. 7****th**** Heaven Bar= PARTY! You and your roommate are comin! ;) TONIGHT!**

"Who the hell is 'Sweety Pie?" I asked handing back her phone.

"My date last night! You met him, right?"

"OHH! Zack! I'm not going." I was trying to avoid the awkward situation of reuniting with most likely everyone from high school.

"PLEASE! I promise I won't ask and bother you ever again, plus you can bring your _friend..._wink wink nudge nudge_." _She was referring to Hope, I'm sure. I could bring him so it doesn't look like I'm a complete failure at life when it comes to relationships. Let's just say I haven't been into the dating scene for 2 years. My last relationship didn't give me much privacy.

"Fine!" I knew next week Vanille would try this again. I turned to Hope. "Do you mind coming along?" I begged him with my eyes.

"Sure. I should meet new people." I was relieved he agreed.

"Cool, I guess I will see you too tonight at the bar! I have to go, BYE CLAIRE!" Vanille called out before bolting past us.

Guess I am going to see everybody…Zack, Tifa, Yuffie, Yuna and….Cloud.

* * *

><p><strong>So I have decided I am doing 2 other stories instead of studying.(I'm going to fail my exams, aren't I?) and I have decided that one is going to be a Lightning and Noctis story. By the way, He is in this one! I sort of based him on the character 'Barney' (NOT THE PURPLE DINOSAUR! THE ONE FROME HOT I MET YOUR MOTHER) If you haven't seen 'How I Met Your Mother' You must, I lover Barney! <strong>

**Well Good Bye MY DOVES! and Hannah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Lightning's POV-**

I knocked on Hope's door. It wasn't even two seconds before he answered. Though he looked a little less happy to see me.

"Expecting someone else?" I asked looking around over my shoulders.

"What? No! I just…Let's go!" He nervously wiggled past me, shutting the door. I am starting to wonder about this kid. I turned around as Vanille was exiting our room.

"Let's DO THIS! Oh, Honey…You can't go to a party looking like that." I looked at my casual-nothing-special-everyday clothing. Maybe she was right; I do look like I rolled out of bed. I reluctantly agreed to Vanille's sketchy offer for a makeover, can I really trust my bubbly overly-excited roomie?

-30 minutes later..-

"I think this is my best work yet!" Vanille squealed clapping her hands together quickly.

"I do look pretty snazzy." Snaps to Vanille. I don't know what I was thinking but I was in a dress now. I had only worn a dress twice in my life. When I impersonated Aerith and for an almost New Year's Eve party. Dresses, I hate them, they are ridiculous, no one should feel that uncomfortable for the sake of fashion. I couldn't turn back now, we were already late.

"Let's go, before I change my mind." I sighed heading for the door. Hope got to his feet and Vanille followed praising herself aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>-Tifa's POV-<strong>

We couldn't really get into the party spirit because the actual person the party was for hadn't showed her face yet. Which meant that we were all sitting and standing awkwardly in silence while Zack was trying to lighten the tension with a freaky hook-up anecdote he had recently.

Thirty minutes had passed until someone came through the door. Everyone was more than excited to see. Cloud.

"Hey guys." He hadn't changed much except he grew taller and his voice seemed deeper. Zack stopped in the middle of his storytelling to greet his best friend.

"SPIKEY! You showed! Where have you bee- Who is the guy?" I hadn't noticed Cloud's friend. His had just as much emotion as Cloud on his face, little to none. I could sense he felt the awkwardness of his situation, nobody knew who the hell he was!

"Oh, that's Noctis, my friend. I hope you don't mind, he is kind of new here." Noctis cooly made his way to a barstool by the bar counter, he was dressed in a suit, never seen someone that well-dressed come in the bar before. Yeah, we are not the fanciest bar, can you tell?

As soon as he left, Zack immediately bombarded Cloud with questions.

"Cloud, you replaced me? Why? Is it because our brotherly bond is in shambles?" He pretended to be hurt. I swear Zack could be a little clingy at times, how I have come to live with it, I haven't the foggiest. Cloud rolled his eyes as the rest of the gang started to surround our blonde comrade.

The crowd dispersed as everyone greeted him. It seemed like the party was picking up but we were still waiting for Light, maybe I should have told Cloud that this wasn't his welcome wagon rather than Light's. But how else was I supposed to get his ass down here?

I made my way behind the counter where I could keep an eye on that nimrod, Zack, why did he have to be so naïve?

A voice interrupted my thoughts. "Come here often?" Really? What are we six? Who uses that pick-up line anymore?

I turned to see it was Cloud's friend, Noctis. I looked at him curiously and less than impressed. He did have amazing midnight blue hair, which I'm pretty sure would be a pain in the ass to draw. His eyes were a few shades lighter blue and he gave off that very mysterious vibe.

"Okay, not my best pick-up line. But hey, I tried." He shrugged it off.

"I do have to admit I haven't heard that one since sixth grade, when Zack, the one with the scar on his jaw, tried to hit on me in the cafeteria." I chuckled at the memory.

"Noctis, Noctis Caelum. I'm new in town." He held out his hand. I shook it once before I retreated my hand.

"Tifa Lockhart, I am the bartender here. Which reminds me, would you like anything to drink?"

"I'd kill for some scotch."

"Scotch, wouldn't take you for that kind of kind?" I said reaching for a glass and scotch. I gave him the beverage.

"Really? I for sure thought the suit gave it away." He sipped. "Oh, by the way, I wasn't trying to hit on you. Sorry, I was just getting over my last relationship."

"Hmm. I'm sure the ladies swoon over you." What a player. "What was this heart breaker's name?" Curiosity got the best of me, what can I say, I'm a girl.

"Well her name was-"

"LIGHTNING!" Yuna yelled turning the heads of everyone toward the doorwasy, where she was standing. Wait? A dress? No way, she must've changed. She looked nervous and a little ashamed with a hint of awkward.

I moved from behind the counter and Yuna grabbed my arm as we bolted towards our strawberry-haired friend. She was practically knocked off her feet. As we broke our group hug. I slapped her.

"OW! TEEF! REALLY?" She rubbed her red cheek.

"That's for not saying goodbye!" We laughed it off.

"That hurt like a motherfucker and this dress makes me feel like a damn whore!" Nope, she hadn't changed. Now for the real party to begin….


	4. Chapter 4

-Normal POV-

The girls gathered around their pink-haired friend. The mass made it's way to the bar counter. Noctis cleared out of there before he was lost jn the crowd. He wasn't sure who this Lightning chick was and why she was such a big deal. Noctis was standing awkwardly by a table until he was approached by Zack.

"So, you Cloud's new best friend?" Noctis was confused, was this guy serious?

Lightning was surrounded by warm and welcoming faces. She didn't really know what to say. What was she supposed to say? 'I killed the president of Paraguay. How have you been?' she thought. The statement brought a slight smirk to her lips.

"Lightning? I thought it was Claire." Vanille was confused and everyone looked back at her. Lightning started going by Claire after high school, she hadn't heard that nickname until this morning after four years.

"It's her nickname! Duh! Do you live under a rock? Like for real-z!" Yuna informed as if it was just a worldwide fact. Vanille walked away from sheer confusion after mouthing the word 'Oh.' Lightning saw Vanille sit down at a table with Hope, 'poor Hope, I'm stealing all the girls' attention.' . He needs someone to talk to an I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to Tidus, Vincent, Cid, Barrett, or Zack. Definitely not Zack.' Lightning thought.

Cloud walked out from the restroom to be greeted by a scene that was a little unusual. All the girls were huddled around someone and were laughing. Then two strangers that he had never seen before, a girl with auburn pigtails and a boy with short silvery hair, were talking at a table and Zack and the other guys were interrogating Noctis. 'Better off saving Noctis first.' He thought to himself. Cloud headed toward Zack and Noctis.

"Zack! What is with the huddle over there?" Cloud pointed to the girls as they erupted with giggles.

"Hold up! Alright, on the count of three all three of us will say our favorite dinosaur." Cloud and Noctis agreed with a sigh. "One. Two. Three!"

"Velociraptor" They answered simultaneously. Zack jaw dropped like he was a little five year old who had just seen the biggest piece of candy.

"Did we just become best friends?"

"Yup." Cloud an Noctis put on a smile and Zack threw his hand in the hand waiting for a high-five.

"No. Okay, oh yeah, Cloud, Lightning's here." Cloud's ears perked at this intelligent comment.

"Are you serious? Where?" Cloud seemed like a little fanboy.

"Yes, I'm serious. Oh, Teef didn't tell you...that's why we threw this party!" Cloud was a little angry that Teef hadn't told him. Noctis was still confused about who Lightning was.

"Who is Lightning?" Noctis spoke up.

"Only Cloud's love of his life!" Tidus barged his wag into the conversation.

"Shut Yer damn pie hole, Tidus!" Cid punched Tidus's arm.

Lightning was getting filled in on ALL the drama that she had missed. She wasn't really into all the gossip but her life was just dramatic and she had just accepted it.

"So, now, Zack is a tool and his half-sister, Stella was the cause of everything so that's why we live together." Tifa was finished up telling me about what had happened with her and Zack.

Light was a little frazzled but the amount of information that was being thrown her way. "Okay, I think I need a drink!" She needed to start drinking before her head exploded. The crowd of girls started breaking up as Tifa shuffled out to get around to the other side of the bar. She opened some beers and handed them to other women.

"Alright girls, give Light some air." Tifa was saving her from suffocating in this mob. As they moved out if Light's line of vision, that nearly cause her to drop her beer.

"T-Tifa...What is he doing here?" Light's voice was shaky. She was hoping that no one knew about Her and Noctis. She had kept her relationship private because if word got out that she was dating the prince, she would've kissed her private life goodbye. He was her ex now but what really frightened her was the fact that the two exes that she really cared for were getting buddy buddy!

"Oh, that's just Noctis, Cloud's friend. By the way, Cloud's here.". Tifa was hoping that they would notice each other and then get back together, it was a long stretch but it could happen!

Lightning's worst fears were being realized, she brought a date and now her two exes, one of which proposed to her, were all in under the same roof. You mix that with alcohol an it is a recipe for disaster.

Noctis was the first to notice the pink-haired familiar woman. Could it really be Claire? No, this was a girl named Lightning. But her resemblance was near perfect, although he knew Claire hated dresses just as much as Burlington Coat Factory.

Cloud turned to see Lightning. She was talking to Tifa, she was just as beautiful as ever. "Hey Noctis. See that girl over there." Cloud pointed to Lightning.

Noctis nodded; He was about to say something about her beauty but Zack interrupted.

"Oh yeah, you just know she likes it dirty!" Vincent slapped him on the back of the head! Cloud shot him a death glare.

"That's Light! Dumbass." Vincent added as he returned back to his conversation with Barrett and Tidus. Zack registered it for a minute then apologized for ruining a moment.

"Anyways, Thats Claire Farron or Lightning. She hates being called Claire." Cloud finished up. Noctis's thoughts were confirmed. Claire was definitely there.

"Yeah, I dated her." it came out of both Cloud's an Noctis's mouth. They looked at each other taking in what just happened. Zack pondered the current predicament then he remembered that they were at a bar. If he got them both hammered then they would forget! His plan was fool-proof!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I just edited it for some reason it came out as a huge block of text ! I'm SORRY! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi :) Thank you : bomekur, nie261, bloodrose 45, and Hannah for reviewing. It warms my heart to know that you people like this crazy story:) But anywho, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Normal POV-<strong>

"Tifa, I'm gonna need something more potent than this." Light said handing Tifa back the beer. Tifa poured out a shot glass of Vodka. She handed it to Light; Light tossed it back. The alcohol was disgusting but it was good enough to numb her senses. Lightning wasn't about to let all the drama of exes ruin her reunion with her friends. Zack briskly approached the bar counter where Lightning was now downing the shots of vodka.

Zack knew that when you mix alcohol with Lightning, it turns into a crazy out of control mess. Since he was on his own mission to get two other people intoxicated, he ignored it. "Tifa, I'm gonna need something, something strong." Zack was handed a bottle of something. Zack mischeviously smiled and left.

**-10 minutes later...-**

"I love you Tifa! You are like jesus for putting up with Zack's shit." Lightning shouted, she was already you drunk to remember where she was but somehow she found pants to put on under the dress.

"Thank you, Light. I think it's time you sit down." Tifa true pulling Light down from the counter.

"No! I'm a peacock! You gotta let me fly!" Zack ran over to Light and Tifa.

"Teef, you have to stop Vincent, he got fucked up and now he wants to call Paine!" Vincent and Paine had broken up two months ago, it was the nastiest breakup possibly in history. It caused a thousand dollars in city property damage. Vincent was still in love but he was too reserved and quite to actually say anything but once you infiltrated his system with alcohol, he was the exact opposite. Tifa and Zack turned to see Vincent stumbling to stand straight up on a table with someone's phone, because he had never bothered to actually get his own, singing into it.

"You are so beautiful! You are the kind of girl that makes me fall in love!..." Vincent was drunk and his singing was horrid. Zack thought about his "fool-proof" plan and the situation was just getting worse. Light had somehow made it onto the same table as Vincent and then they started singing loudly and off-key.

Cloud and Noctis were talking, more like arguing about Lightning.

"It's pink!" Cloud shouted.

"It is Strawberry Blonde!" Noctis nearly fell out of the chair.

"It's rose colored!" Tidus barged in. Tifa and Zack began assessing the situation. Vincent and Light were drunk dialing Paine, Cloud and Noctis were arguing and people were quickly getting drunker by the minute. 'Quick Zack, come up with another ingenious plan. Or this party is gonna get out of hand quickly...Tifa will rip your head off if the bar gets trashed.' then LIGHTBULB! An idea hit him. 'I'm just full of ideas today!'

"Tifa, we have to move these drunks to somewhere else!"

"Zack that is probably the dumbest idea you've had tonight. If you open that door they will run out like five year olds to recess and then we would have to find those bitches!"

"Lawyer'd!" Yuna laughed.

"Fine...then you are going to have to clean up this mess!"

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should've gotten them leashes." The drunken ones were stumbling on the sidewalk, using each other for support. The guests that remained sober enough to speak without almost vomiting were laughing at the drunks.<p>

"Tifa! We should go like clubbing!" Yuna was unfortunately one of the drunks, in fact the only sober people there were Tifa, Zack, Vanille and Hope.

"No, Yuna, I think we should get some food."

"Alright! Clubs here we come!"

"Yeah!" the drunks shouted, amazingly they ended up being labeled as happy drunks.

* * *

><p>The loud house music was blasting and the mixture of sweat and alcohol did not fly well with Tifa. She wanted to desperately get out of there. She made her way to the bar, which to her felt weird because she was usually behind it. She ordered a few shots and quickly downed them to numb her sense of smell. It worked, but now she was in the drinking mood. A ruckus could be heard over the loud music. Tifa ran over to see that Light was now arguing with a security guard.<p>

"This club is horse shit!" she yelled.

"Ma'am, I think it's time you step outside an get some air." the security remained calm and collected, seeing drunks act up wasn't anything he hadn't seen before.

"You better not get my face, or I will drop a motherfucker!" Tufa grabbed Light by the arm and helped her out of the club. Light yelled as she left the building. "This club is a fucking prison, on planet bullshit in the galaxy of this sucks camel dick!"

Tifa was more than relieved to see Zack come out followed by the happier and giddier guests. Zack and Tifa felt like parents keeping their Childers in line and focused. Somehow they found themselves in another bar.

"Tifa when was the last time you got drunk?" Yuffie got a little too close to Tifa's face than desired.

"I think it's better to watch the drunken people than do something idiotic."

"See you need to stop thinking and just DO!" Yuffie raised her glass in the air and then gulped some more. "Now, Tifa, you must ride on into the wilderness of Narnia and slay the dragons of Mordor!" And with that she stumbled away.

'What the hell? When WAS the last time I had a little fun? Bottoms up!"

* * *

><p>The morning light hit Light's eyelids and it stung when she opened her eyes. The light was blinding and her head felt like it had been smashed against a brick wall. She got out of bed to see her dress was slightly torn and she was wearing pants underneath.<p>

She didn't question it and slowly made her way out of the room she was in. Light was greeted by Tifa and Zack who seemed like they had murdered someone. But she had seen that look before, the walk of shame...

* * *

><p><strong>So I wrote this at like 1:00 in the morning so sorry if there is any grammatical errors, right now it's like 2:00 a.m I think I'm going to write some more later on in the afternoon, but I am really tired and I have school Tuesday (that's right staff development day! or I like to call them "Free Day to Write a bunch of chapters...Day. o.O). I am done now okay. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**-Normal POV-**

Tifa and Zack were avoiding eye contact and Lightning knew why. She knew that last night, their better judgement was thrown aside and they got 'down and dirty' if you will. It was quite amusing to Light because they were acting like high schoolers again. Vanille and Hope came into the living room area, and to Light's surprise she saw the exact same look. 'Did anyone but me actually sleep last night!' Light thought to herself. Her question was soon answered.

Noctis rose up from the kitchen area, his suit was surprisingly spotless. His hair was another thing, the dark strands of hair looked as if he had gone into Super Saiyan form without the blonde.

"Nice hair." Light spoke as he looked away.

"What happened last night?" Cloud had joined them and he looked like hammered shit.

"I have know idea, all I remember is Zack interrogating me about dinosaurs." Noctis stated. 'Take that! I can succeed in my fool proof plans!' Zack triumphantly thought to himself. Tifa took no more time to start the coffee maker, winning a few smile of gratitude.

"I need to find my phone." Light left to go downstairs into the bar area. Tables were overturned, chairs were tossed aside, party decorations were scattered and strewn across the walls and floor and she noticed Yuna and Tidus cuddling in a booth fast asleep and snoring. Light made her way towards the bar and she nearly had a heart attack when she saw the creature eating napkins behind the bar. A llama like animal, she ran upstairs.

"Guys, there is a fucking llama downstairs."

"No way. I wanna see!" Zack exclaimed and they followed Light downstairs.

"You weren't kidding there really is a fucking llama." Tifa added as they confusingly watched the animal. "That isn't a llama. It's an alpaca, notice it's soft fur and straight ears. Tell tale signs of an alpaca!" Zack said matter of factly. "Knowledge bomb!"

"Who cares? Get that thing out of my bar, Mr. Alpaca King!" Tifa demanded as the alpaca started gnawing on the bar counter. Zack squeezed by the alpaca and dialed animal control. They all sorta stared at the weird and awkward alpaca in the bar. It wasn't before long until things got even more weirder.

"Bark!"

"Did someone just bark?" Hope asked as everyone looked around. Everyone shook their heads.

"Bark!"

"Alright, seriously, quit with the barking I have enough of a headache as it is!" Tifa rubbed her temples in an annoyed way.

"No one is barking, Teef!"

"Ahhhhh!" Vanille shrieked, waking up Yuna and Tidus, as well as startling everyone including the alpaca.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"I think I found out who was barking." Vanille pointed to the ceiling. Only two idiots could accomplish this, Cid and Barrett.

"Is that a-" Hope started until interrupted by Light.

"Yup. It is."

"Well somebody get it down!" Vanille worried. Before anyone could react, Noctis was already grabbing a nearby chair and rescuing the cause of the bark. He carefully set the animal down.

"There we go!"

"Who would tape a dog to the ceiling?" Vanille was angered by this somebody's audacity to do such a thing.

"A drunken Cid and Barrett. Last year it was Zack instead of a dog." Tifa answered. "It was the most scarring time of my life." Zack added coming back to join the group from behind the bar. The dog was another curious mystery to add to weird discoveries of the morning.

"It's like a freaking zoo in here!" Yuna joined the group with Tidus. The dog's pure white fur was immaculate, and it had a black tip tail, overall it was a beautiful dog. "It has a collar, maybe it belongs to someone so we can return it." Light knelt down to examine the name tag.

"Hmm, Amaterasu, like the Goddess of the sun, well why don't we just make it easy for my friend, Zack, over there and call you Ammy." Light scratched the dog's head, who licked her face and wagged it tail in contentment. "It doesn't say who she belongs to." She added getting back to standing position. Ammy also nudged against Noctis who was after all her savior.

"Zacky! Big Brother, I'm home from Dad's!" All heads turned to see a young blonde, violet-eyed girl running past them towards Zack.

"That's Stella, I told you she looked nothing like Zack." Tifa whispered to Light. Light looked as this girl engulfed Zack in a bearhug.

"Clingy much?" Light commented quietly back. Stella released Zack and turned to them.

"Hi! I'm Stella, Zack's half sister! Nice to meet all of you! Oh hiya, Tifa and Cloud!" She was even more bubbly than Vanille, and Vanille was extremely bubbly.

"That's Lightning, Hope, Yuna, Tidus, Vanille and that's Noctis." As each one of them was introduced they acknowledged their names with slight waves.

"Well hello, Noctis." She stepped a little closer in his direction.

"Grrrr."

'I think I can learn to love this dog.' Light thought and lightly patted the dog, calming it at her touch.

"When did we get a dog?" Stella turned back to Zack, who just shrugged his shoulders. Another interruption happened, that was another shocker yet at the same time was almost ironic. Scratch that, it _WAS_ ironic.

"Animal Control." The man had silver hair and a gaze that could kill, if possible. It was amusing to know that the high school delinquent was working for a company that deals with control, when he himself was an unstable teenager in highschool. The delinquent's name was Sephiroth.

"No way! Does this day have anymore surprises?" Cloud pitched in. Zack ran over to the door and let their old classmate turned animal control in. He seemed amused by the appearance of the bar, as it was a wreck. It looked like a tornado had passed by. He walked over to the alpaca.

"How in god's creation did you manage to get an alpaca in here?" His voice was bone chillingly suave.

"We honestly don't remember but could you just take the damned thing away." Tifa was slowly getting agitated with the state of her bar and as Light could tell, Stella's little sister act.

"Sure beans. Stay out of trouble now." "Goodbye, Carlos." Zack added as Sephiroth left as fast as he came. It left the former classmates of his, stunned and confused.

"Was that just my imagination or did Sephiroth walk in here and take that alpaca away?" Tidus chimed in.

"Yup, that guy seemed pretty intense." Stella added.

"This day is just getting weirder and weirder." Cloud rubbing his eyes.

"Fuck, for real!" Tifa added turning a chair back on all fours before slumping down into it.

"Light, I have class in a couple of hours. Soo.." Vanille trailed off.

"Take my car, but so help me, if you crash my car, I will strangle you Vanille!" Light tossed her car keys from her pocket to Vanille. She left with Hope.

"So I am going to take a shower and then I have to clean up this mess all you drunks made." Zack exited and went back upstairs. Tifa grabbed a nearby dishtowel and began wiping the Bar counter. Stella helped pick up the decor. Cloud and Noctis started fixing the furniture. Light went upstairs to the guest bedroom and rummaged through her purse. It was large enough to fit a t-shirt and pants...of course that explains the pants. She threw off the dress and slipped into the shirt. Coming downstairs and was amazed at how quickly the bar was getting cleaned. She helped out and the bar was spic and span in about twenty minutes.

"Alright time to clean-" Zack came downstairs to see that the bar was already cleaned. "Cool. I mean Awh man!"

"Crap, I have to go back to my place, Serah is coming over today!" Light shot up from her barstool. "Damn, my car!"

"I'll give you a ride." Cloud stood up.

"How am I supposed to get the dog to my place safely on a motorcycle, Cloud. But thank you anyways." Light pointed to Ammy, who was sleeping by the foot of Lightning.

"Right. I forgot got about the dog." He sat back down.

"I will take you guys." Noctis slowly got up and grabbed his coat.

"Okay. C'mon, Ammy!" Light called to the dog as she followed Noctis out of the bar. She followed him to his Porsche Boxster S. 'Damn, why must he have a car that screams pure epicness.' Light thought to herself. Cars were one of her weaknesses. Noctis opened her door before she could and Ammy hoped in the back seat. She sat and waited patiently. Light slid in the front seat. Noctis rounded the car and jumped in the driver's seat.

"This dog is pretty well-mannered." Ammy barked as if responding and then they began driving towards Cocoon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hannah, your long awaited moment has arrived! Love it, and remember. "I'm NORMAL! ACCEPT ME!' Hahaha! XD**

**Snaps to the readers and reviewers of this story!**

**Enjoy my little chinchillas...**

* * *

><p><strong>-Normal POV-<strong>

The drive was filled with silence, except for a few sneezes from Ammy. Lightning was perfectly okay withe the silence; it gave her time to think. Think about the events that she remembered last night and of the morning after. So far, she was quite relieved to know that Noctis and Cloud forgot about them being both of her past boyfriends. 'Remember to thank Zack.' she stared blankly out the window.

Noctis was feeling like the silence was too much of a burden; he decided to put on the radio.

**_I'm all out of love_**  
><strong><em>I'm so lost without you-<em>**

Light felt a moment of Deja vu, like she had been in a similar problem before.

**_I wanna know what love is _**  
><strong><em>I want you to-<em>**

Noctis switched to another station quickly.

**_And when I get that feeling_ **  
><strong>I want Sexual Healing<strong>

'Really? It's noon! No one is getting busy!' Noctis yelled in his mind. Switching it again. At first it sounded like a nice jazz song but it quickly turned into mood music.

**_And if you feel like I feel, baby_**  
><strong><em>Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon <em>**  
><strong><em>Let's get it on <em>**  
><em><strong>Ah, baby, let's get it-<strong> _

"Okay, let's not have music!" Noctis said frantically turning the radio off. A whole string of songs that made the air in the car tense, awkward, and uneasy. They continued in utter silence until they finally reached Cocoon University.

* * *

><p>The bar was empty except for Cloud, Zack, Stella and Tifa. Yuna and Tidus left shortly after Light and Noctis. The bar wasn't getting any customers because it was a Sunday.<p>

"Teef, you think you can handle this busy scene while I go visit my dad with Stella?" Zack said approaching the bar.

"Sure." He smiled and left. Stella trailed after him like a lost puppy. She heard the cars drive away. Tifa was left with Cloud, who seemed down, not that that was a big change or anything.

"So, Teef, how has Light been?" Cloud asked from the barstool he was sitting on.

"I don't know. I didn't hear from her until two days ago!" Tifa was a tad irritated from the massive headache she had from the stressful morning and night they just experienced.

"Right...sorry."

"Why don't you just talk her yourself. She goes to Cocoon University." Tifa was trying to get Cloud and Light back together. That was her plan.

"Good idea, Tifa. Man, I'm hope I dint get rejected again." He looked down whilst saying the last sentence. He got to his feet and said bye to Tifa as he left.

"Good luck, my Blond Traffic Cone friend." Tifa muttered until her breath. She was going through inventory and noticed they were low on napkins, thanks to that god forsaken alpaca. Tifa ran upstairs to get her cell phone to tell Zack to pick up some more. Tifa rummaged through her room and all throughout upstairs and choudn't find her cell phone. 'Maybe it's downstairs.'

As she got to the stairs, her first step overshot the actual first stair and was now free falling down. As it came crashing down, Tifa tripped down a few steps. Rattling her head, just increasing the pain in it. She composed herself and continued cautiously down the rest. Her phone wasn't downstairs either.

"Where the hell can that fucking thing be?" she thought aloud, aggravated.

The clubs.

She fought her keys and went outside, clouds were rolling in from the distance. She turned her keys in the ignition.

**Sputter Sputter**

"No!" She slapped her hand on the dashboard. "Fuck!" She got out and kicked the car. Unfortunately stubbing her toes. She figured she was just going to have to walk to the clubs.

* * *

><p>"You know you didn't have to walk me to my dorm." Light stated as she unlocked the door.<p>

"I wanted to." Ammy trotted in and Light and Noctis followed after. Noctis plopped down on the small couch and set his feet on the coffee table , getting comfortable. she shut the door behind her. "C'mon on in, I guess. Noct, your hair is ridiculous." His hair wasn't any better than this morning.

"Noct? You haven't called me that since we were dating." Noctis pulled himself off the couch and walked over to Light who was still standing by the door.

"Don't remind me." She said tossing her keys on the small table.

"Oh, like you didn't enjoy being with me...my wittle Cwaire Bear." He switched to a baby voice as he said it.

"Don't ever use that voice again, Nocty Wocty." She mocked.

"Seriously that hair is ridiculous though. Let me fix it." She lifted her hands and began ruffling his hair so that helooked like the regular Noctis and not a poor man's Goku. Unfortunately that meant she was a little closer than she wished to be. She stepped a little closer but Ammy decided that was the beat time to walk right in between Noctis and Light's legs. Light tripped over Ammy and fell into Noctis. He caught her, as she looked away trying hard not to show her red face. So they were basically embracing ever so gently. 'I could learn to love this dog.' Noctis thought to himself. The door slammed open.

"Sis!...Am I interrupting anything!" Serah waltzed in and Light composed herself, snow followed in after her.

"No, Serah."

"Is that Noctis?" Serah asked not directing her question to anyone specific.

"The one and only! In the flesh!" Noctis answered.

"Light, you didn't tell me that you got back together with Noctis!" She squealed in excitement.

"Serah, we are-" Noctis interrupted Light and finished her thought.

"Dating! And we are so happy!" Light's mouth opened slightly and she turned to look, rather glare and Noctis.

"That's so nice! Isn't it Snow?" Snow agreed as Serah hopped excitedly.

* * *

><p>As Tifa limped to the clubs, she notices the streets were as busy as they were on weekdays and Saturdays. As she approached the first club, it was closed based on the fact that it was a Sunday. She cursed herself as she angrily yanked on the door. She continued to the next club as miserable as ever. To make matters worse, the clouds were getting closer and the smell of possible rain was filling her nostrils.<p>

The next club was luckily open. She walked in and saw no one in there. She scanned every nook and cranny, yet still no sight of her phone. As she opened the door, she saw the sight of rain pouring down and it was not a light storm either. If she'd known it was going to rain, she would have brought a coat and umbrella. She trudged outside in the downpour. Her tactic of staying under over-hangings was working well until she approached a crosswalk. As she stood on the sidewalk near the curb, waiting for the light to give the okay, a car turned a corner splashing the gutter-rain water all over Tifa.

Her clothing was now soaking wet, she was cold, her feet hurt, she had the biggest headache, and her car was broken down. Could her day get any worse? She bore through the freezing and unpleasant weather with a scowl on her face. The sight of her bar was so relieving, she ignored the entire fact that get day was complete shit. She slogged up the steps and pushed on the door, expecting the rush of warm air, instead the doors didn't budge.

She pushed again, nothing. She slumped down to the steps and began to cry. She had had it with everything, this was the worse day she had ever had. All he wanted more than anything in the world was warmth. She didn't care if it was some random homeless guy hugging her, all she wanted was to be warm. After a while she forgot what she was crying about. The cold? The anger? The whole day? The loneliness? She didn't remember, but she just cried and cried.

* * *

><p>"Serah, excuse the 'happy' couple for a moment please." Light pulled Noctis into the kitchen around the corner.<p>

"What?" Noctis looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"When did we start 'dating', because last time I checked, we were broken up!" she wanted to scream at him but she didn't want to get Serah and Snow's attention.

"Just go with it, Claire."

"No! I'm going to tell her!"

"Fine! Then I'm taking the dog!"

"This is extortion! Blackmail!" Light actually wanted to keep the cute dog, and Noctis knew it would work. "No!"

"Fine! I'm taking the dog when to tell."

"Fine!" They went back to find Serah talking rapidly to Snow. Serah turned to Light and smiled.

"Serah, Noctis and I-"

"You two should double date with us tonight!" Serah suggested before Lught could finish. Noctis started walking towards the door and Ammy was following him.

"S-Sure." Light reluctantly agreed.

"Yay!"

"I will get ready." Light ran to her room and quickly got out of her clothing and changed into something more semi-formal. She brushed her hair and teeth. She left a note for Vanille, saying she went out with her sister. She hoped Ammy like whole-grain cheerios, because that's what they had, for now. They left to the parking lot. Noctis slung his arm around Light's waist she wiggled out of it.

"Hey, no public display of affection. I am doing this for the dog, not you." Light whispered to Noctis.

"Fine."

"I hope you know I'm not sitting next to you. Not while you're wear yesterday's clothing." Snow and Serah were going to lead the way and Light and Noctis were going to follow. As she and Noct reached his car, he popped the trunk.

"Don't worry, I always have extra suits." He opened the trunk and revealed multitude of different suits and ties.

"That's pathetic." Light said leaving to open her door, slipping in the passenger's seat. She couldn't help but glance in the rear view mirror and see Noctis taking his shirt off. She looked away, blushing slightly. As he finished, he shut the trunk and got in the driver's seat. He smiled as he turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot following Snow and Serah.

"Enjoy the show?" He smirked.

"What? Why would I even care to look? Not like I haven't seen it all before."

"You know you loved it." He teased. They reached the restaurant and they met Serah and Snow at the door.

As soon as he walked in the hostess freaked out. Screaming that she was so lucky and that when she is older she wants to remember this moment and say how lucky a woman was she to be graced with his presence. Light facepalmed and this was the reason that she and Noctis broke up: the publicity and lack of privacy. She led them to a booth and they were being stared at by everyone in the restaurant.

"Must be nice to be the Prince of a country." Serah admired. "And live in a big castle like in the movies."

"I guess but its not like the movies at all. It really miserable and I get tired of people doing stuff for me like I'm disabled."

"Oh, woe is me! Everyone loves me! Too much!" Light mocked raising the back of her hand to her forehead and leaning back slightly. Serah giggled.

"So, Noctis, how come you and Loght are so shy?" Lightning nearly choked on her water. 'Really, Snow? Really? Note to self: kill and hide the body of Snow.'

"Yeah, you should kiss her!" Serah squeaked, smiley wide. Light looked at Noctis and he looked back.

* * *

><p>Tifa buried her head in her knees and barely heard the sound of a car pulling up over the loud rain. She heard the faint shutting of a door and rushed footsteps on gravel. She didn't bother to lift her head.<p>

"Teef, are you alright?" She looked up and saw Zack hovering over her, concerned. She didn't answer and he knew something was wrong. He sat down next her and tried to pull her into a comforting embrace, but she pushed him away. Tifa sprang to her feet and stomped off into the rain. She was too angry and she just didn't want to be touched at the moment. Zack ran off after her and back into the downpour. He grabbed her shoulders and stopped her. Tifa spun around, andlooked him in the bright crystal blue eyes.

"Leave me alone. I swear you are such an idiot!" She yelled over the rain.

"What the hell did I do!" Zack comes back home and already he gets yelled at for something he didn't even know about. "Quit being a stubborn bitch and let's go inside! I'm freezing my ass off!"

"No, you think! You took the damn spare key so now I have fucking hypothermia! I just want to be warm and sleep and have a blanket and-" Tifa was silenced by Zack's lips crashing into hers. Her knees got weak and she felt an immense wave of heat flow over her. It was like everything that bad happened to her faded away. He pulled away.

"You done now." She was silent. He dragged her back to the bar and opened to door. When the got back inside, Tifa went in for another kiss. It made the pit of her stomach feel all fluttery like butterflies. Zack kissed back and they went upstairs to not sleep. At the end of the day, Tifa had forgotten all about her stupid cell phone and all the bad eventsnof the day.

"Teef, by the way, your phone was in my car."

* * *

><p>Cloud reached Light's dorm and knocked on the door. Vanille, her auburn- haired roommate answered.<p>

"Cloud. Right?"

"Yeah, is Light here?"

"Who?"

"Right, I mean Claire. Is she here? I have to ask her something." On the way there, he got the courage to ask Light on a date. Maybe it would just be hanging out but he just wanted to talk to her.

"No she left with here sister. But she'll be back soon. If it's that important you can wait inside." she widened the door and Cloud stepped inside. He was greeted by Ammy and she licked his face and barked happily at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem. But I'm going to sleep, so try not to be loud or anything." Vanille went to her room and left Cloud. He sat on the couch and waited patiently, going through his head about what he was going to say to Light when she got back.

* * *

><p>Noctis looked at Light and she quickly pecked him on the check before looking away.<p>

"Awh c'mon, Noctis that's how you two kiss? That's so forth grade status." Snow joked.

"Yeah, kiss for real!" Serah encouraged. Light turned her head to protest but Noctis leaned in for a real kiss. One that made Light melt and nearly die from fear of her heart popping out of her chest it was beating so rapidly.

When he pulled away, the restaurant gave a big "Awhhhh!" light looked away hiding her extremely red face.

* * *

><p>Serah and Snow left early because they had to check into their hotel. Noctis forced them to let him pay and he drove Lightning back to her dorm. The drive was silent and the neither one mentioned the kiss. Lightning just wanted to hide in her messy room and forget about everything and not feel the way she was feeling right now. Noctis was reminded why he fell in love with Light in the first place, but also was confused about the emotions he was feeling. As he parked in front of her dorm building, she unbuckled her seat and he unlocked the door.<p>

"Thanks for the ride. See you around." She opened the door and began to leave, but she felt a hand wrap around her forearm and pull her back. She was pulled back into a kiss. One she didn't fight or protest. in fact found herself kissing back. She was the one to pull away.

"Wanna walk me to my dorm?"

* * *

><p>Cloud was nearly falling asleep, his head slipping off his hand as he dozed of before it falling and him waking up from the sudden movement. Ammy shot her head up and her ears were perked up. Cloud listened as he heard, a few voices and the door unlocking. He rose to his feet and prepared himself. The door flew open as Light and Noctis clumsily walked in while in a mid-kiss.<p>

Cloud's eyes widened and he felt like he was just shot in the chest.

Light turned and dropped her keys to see Cloud standing in her living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it's not too dissapointing...I have procrastinated this chapter all day! But I hope it paid off! Welp, okay!<strong>

**p.s- The fate of this story rests in your hands...Who does Lightning look better with? Take my poll on my profile, don't worry I have an ending for each choice and they are really GOOD! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"C-Cloud?" Lightning stuttered. The room suddenly got colder and her smile faded quickly. Its not that seeing Cloud upset her, it was the fact that he just saw her sucking faces with Noctis.

"Light..." The tension in the air rose with each second. Silence engulfed them.

"What are you doing in my dorm?" She finally said, trying her best not to sound rude. Noctis was silent he wasn't sure speaking wasn't going to help the situation, better to not get anymore involved than he already was.

"Uhh..Right. Your roommate let me in. I was...checking in on the dog." He covered up his true intentions with a pathetic lie. "Well, obviously she seems good. So I'll be on my way now." He brushed past her and Noctis. But even though he seemed collected on the outside, on the inside he was raging. As he left he slammed the door, and rushed downstairs. A light sprinkle of rain started, just his luck.

* * *

><p>"Claire, are you okay?" Lightning turned to face him and she had tears in her eyes, but they stayed there.<p>

"What with all the noise, Blondy?" Vanille yawned coming out of her room. "Hey, wasn't that Cloud guy here?"

"He left." Light choked out.

"Oh, so I'm going to back to my beauty sleep, keep it down, please." She smiled sweetly yet mischievously and went back into her room. Noctis wasn't sure what just happened. "Claire, is there something I should know?" Noctis asked, concerned. She swallowed hard and then she sighed.

"Cloud."

"What about him?" He barely knew the guy but he was assigned to him as his bodyguard of sorts. Traveling to a different city does come with risks, so naturally, he would need some sort of protection. Even though he insisted to his father that he was perfectly capable of defending himself. Yet, if he hadn't given In to his father's demands, he wouldn't have seen Claire…or be in this situation.

What were the odds?

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we just did that." Tifa stared into Zack's brightly shining blue eyes. She giggled. They were downstairs enjoying a cup of hot chocolate and listening to the lightning and thunder. They were acting like giddy highschoolers.<p>

Tifa was wearing one of Zack's t-shirts which a little too big for her and a pair of shorts. 'Thank heavens for heaters.' Tifa thought, 'Trying to act sexy would _NEVER_ be worth freezing my ass off.' Zack was wearing mesh basketball shorts and he had a t-shirt on.

Their joyful moment was ruined when a certain blonde walked in. Cloud was soaking wet from head to toe, he had a scowl on his face and he glared at Zack and Tifa from the doorway. "You guys too." He stormed upstairs to the guest bedroom and they heard him slam his door. Usually if Cloud was angry or sad, you'd never tell but he seemed pretty obvious now. It left his friends confused and shocked.

"Where did he just come from that put him on his man-stration?" Zack questioned, a bit annoyed. Tifa knew it had to do with Light, that's where she sent him.

"He was at...Lightning's." She answered lowering her head slightly.

"Oh..…and what did he mean by 'You guys too'?"

"Well, I think he meant us sleeping together."

"Oh. But we didn't sleep." Zack winked. "You don't think she was 'doing the deed'?"

"I don't wanna know! But then again, she did leave with that Noctis character, and pretty eagerly too." They looked at each other.

"Nah!" the two said simultaneously. They laughed but it dwindled down into nervous chuckles.

"But then again..." Tifa started.

"Im going to check on him." Zack got up and went upstairs to the guest bedroom. Cloud was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. "Hey."

"What, Zack?" his eye contact with the ceiling never broke.

"What happened?" Zack said leaning on the doorway. He hated when Cloud wouldn't just open up, he needed to stop being such an emo kid and suck it up.

"Nothing, Zack, leave me alone." Zack could hear the angst and hurt behind his calm tone. He knew it was just best to leave him be. Tifa bit her fingernails as Zack came back downstairs.

"So...What happened!" She was worried about what may and did happen at Light's.

"He is still a closed book of emotions. Once an emo always an emo. Im assuming whatever happened was not good."

"I'm going to call Light."

"Your phone is in my car!"

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight. You and Cloud grew up together, dated, broke up, and then he proposed to you, which then cause you to run away to Cocoon."<p>

"Yes."

"Well, I don't know how to react to that..." Noctis was sitting on the couch with Light as she explained what happened between her and Cloud. Noctis was taken back by the intensity of her senior year, which had more drama than a Mexican soap opera.

"Claire-"

"Call me Light, might as well. I mean it's highschool all over again."

"Clai-Light, I may not know all the things that happened before I met you, but it's in the past. It's best to leave it behind." He wasn't one to comfort, so this was way out of his area of thinking. "I'm not telling you to forget all about your friends, just move on with your life and don't dwell on the past."

Light could hear a faint ringtone going off from her coat. She got up and picked it up. Noctis could only hear Light's side of the conversation but soon caught on what it was about.

"Hello?"

"Lightning! Oh thank god!"

"Tifa?"

"Yes! I was just checking on how you are? Y'know, how was your day?"

"Well, Cloud came over..."

"He did? Whatever did you talk about?"

"We didn't."

"You guys didn't fu-"

"NO! I mean he said he was checking on the dog and then left..angry too."

"Well, what could've made him that angry?" Light walked into her room, not wanting Noctis to see Light starting to break down. She sat on her bed knees to her chest and used the headboard for support.

"Tifa, do you remember Cloud's friend, Noctis?"

"Well, yeah, what did he do?"

"Well, we actually dated."

"WHAT? WHEN?"

"Tifa! Use your breaths! Let me explain!" Light could imagine her face was redder than a tomato and that she was mentally freaking out. "I think the best way to tell the story is by starting at the end, briefly, then going back to the beginning, and then periodically returning to the end, maybe giving different characters' perspectives throughout. Just to give it a bit of dynamism, otherwise it's just sort of a linear story."

"Just tell the story!"

"It was a year after I left..."

* * *

><p><em>"Vanille, I'm leaving!" She shouted about to close the door. Her auburn-haired roommate reminded her so much of Serah. Vanille ran out of her room and hugged Light. <em>

_"I promise I won't blow up the dorm!"_

_"Alright, I'll be back in a week. Make sure you feed yourself." Vanille stepped back, crossing her heart. Light left and waved on last time to her bubbly roomie. She made her way to her Versa, it had been almost been 1 and a half years since she left her hometown and all the friends she'd grown to love. But this was better for her, and she was moving forward with her life. Lightning was headed to the city of Tenebrae, her professor had suggested her to take a break, the man was a Psychologist so she just assumed for her better wellbeing she would listen. A week from studies would help her get her head straight._

_Light wasn't sure what Tenebrae was like, except for it's constantly changing weather. The trip was nearly 8 hours and it was a very gloomy looking city. 'This is what Professor Genesis thinks is a good vacation spot? It's like BlackandGrayVille.' she thought as she parked in the hotel's parking lot. The buildings were tall and clouds blocked the sun, it looked like it might rain but none did. She got up to the lobby and it was very grand. It looked like a king lived here. She approached the large granite front desk. _

_"Can I help you?" _

_"Umm, I'm checking in. Claire Farron." _

_The employee clicked some buttons on a keyboard, squinted at the computer screen, and then reached for a key behind him before handing it officially to her. _

_"Thanks." Everything about the hotel seemed priceless and made of precious materials. __She rolled her bags to the elevator, which of course were gold-colored, she pushed the button. _

_**Ding!**_

_She was got in and pushed Level 12, it was what the employee told her it was, as she waited she stared at her shoes and the reflection of herself in the tiles. For some reason that fascinated her. _

_**Ding!** _

_She walked forward, and didn't look up in time to see someone standing right in front of her. She bumped into them and fell on her butt. She looked up and saw a hand outstretched, she took it without hesitation._

* * *

><p>"Was that Noctis?" her brunette friend interrupted her story.<p>

"Will you let me finish!"

"Well, I mean I think it's him!"

"Are you done?"

"That's the second time someone's asked me that today. But yeah!"

"Okay, now as I was saying..."

* * *

><p><em>As she dusted herself off, she came face to face with a dark-haired man who had piercing-dark blue eyes. He was wearing a dark suit and he looked like he could be royalty.<em>

* * *

><p>"That's so Noctis! I knew it!" Tifa raised a fist into the air in accomplishment.<p>

"Yes, okay it's him! Anyways.."

* * *

><p><em>"Sorry, bout that." He said cooly.<em>

_"Oh, it's fine. I'm looking for room 673. Do you happen to know which direction that is?" The hotel was enormous and it wouldn't be the first time someone got lost looking for their room._

_"I can show you." _

_"Alright." Light bent down to pick up her bags and so did he. _

_"Let me help you with that."_

* * *

><p>"Light. That's such a shady offer."<p>

"Tifa! Well obviously I was desperate for some help, so anyways he showed me to my room and I invited him in..."

* * *

><p><em>"Thanks for the help. I'm Claire by the way." she said throwing her bags on the bed. He placed the bag he had gently by the dresser.<em>

_"My pleasure. Its Noctis." _

_"Uhh..do you happen to know any good places to eat? I'm hungry. Literally, I would sleep with you for a meatball." he laughed a bit, but she was starving. _

_"I know a place. I was actually on my way out to eat. Care to join me?"_

* * *

><p>"Light, what's with you accepting all these shady as fuck offers from a guy you just met!"<p>

"Tifa! Obviously I'm fine aren't I? Besides I could have kicked Noctis's ass up and down the street."

"True true."

* * *

><p><em>As Noctis and Light walked through the darkened streets of Tenebrae to the restraunt, many people they passed looked at her strange. <em>

_"Any reason why people are staring at you and I? I mean is there something on my face?" _

_"I don't know how to put this but I'm kind of a big deal."_

_"Really?"_

_"People know me." _

_"Well, I'm very happy for you." _

_"I'm very important. I have many leather-bound books and my apartment smells of rich mahogany."_

_"Well aren't we accomplished?" _

_"Yes, but if I told you the truth I'd have to kill you, and I think that would be a waste of a someone beautiful."_

* * *

><p>"That's so sweet! What happened next?"<p>

"Y'know I could tell you but you keep interrupting me!"

"Right. Sorry! Continue."

* * *

><p><em>After their meal, They decided to take a walk through the park, which was really quiet, in fact the city was a very quiet one. <em>

_"So, Claire, what brings you to Tenebrae?" Noctis asked as they continued on the path. _

_"Well, I'm taking a break from my school life. In fact it's my birthday."_

_"Well, why didn't you tell me earlier?" _

_"Maybe it's because I just barely met not three hours ago!"_

_"Right. Well still. Happy Birthday." _

_"Thanks. So Noctis, tell me, why is it that people stare at you and I when we walk past them?"_

_"Fine, I'm really not supposed to tell you this. It's G-14 classified. here it goes. I'm a prince." Light had to stopped walking in order to not fall over and die of laughter. __"Why is that funny?" _

_"I'm sorry, I thought you said prince." She got out in between laughter. _

_"I'm being serious. I'm the Prince of Tenebrae." _

_"Yeah, and I'm a pterodactyl with four heads!" _

_"Ask that random guy over there! He will vouch!" "Sure, let's ask the random crazy hobo!" Light and Noctis walked over to the previously mentioned man. _

_"Excuse me sir, is he the Prince of Tenebrae?" Light pointed to Noctis. The man squinted and then nodded. _

_"See, I told you!"_

_"Well, for I know he is crazy." Soon Light was going around the park asking random people if Noctis was the Prince, each person confirmed that he was. Still, she wouldn't believe it._

_"What is it going to take for you to believe me?" _

_"Don't Princes live in palaces or something?"_

_"I have one of those!" She walked back to the hotel parking lot and they got in. Noctis drove. _

_"I thought royalty have chaffuers and drivers?"_

_"I don't like people driving me around, I feel like a 12 year-old, plus I wouldn't trust anybody but myself with the cra I own." _

_"Why do I feel like you're kidnapping me?"_

_"I'm not." They pulled up to an even more luxurious palace. As Noctis drove up to the gaurds post, the guard saluted and opened the large gates. "Believe me now?"_

_"Still not convinced, any rich person can have a bug fancy gate." As they exited the car, a young man came up to Noctis and took the keys._

_"Don't worry, it'll be safe in my personal garage." They walked through the doors and Lightning was greeted by a huge foyer, it had tall ceilings and a large crystal chandelier was hanging far above them. "How bout now?" _

_"Okay, maybe The whole prince thing could be highly likely."_

* * *

><p>"So long story short he kept asking me out and we eventually started dating. But I ended because I wasn't into the constant lack of privacy."<p>

"Wait, so if you and Noctis dated, what does that have to do with Cloud and his bitchy mood?"

"I'm getting to that. So when he came back, he thought it'd be funny to tell Serah we were dating, he blackmailed me! Then fucking Serah and Snow made us kiss, when lead to more kissing which led to me walking in with Noctis and Cloud seeing."

"That's why Cloud is being a Debby Downer? Lightning I swear to god, if I was in the room with you, I would bitch slap you into next week."

"It's like I've been sucked back into highschool!"

"I'm serious Light. Mr. Blonde Dreamboat came in the bar all moody because you were about to get busy with Prince Charming! You need to cease and desist! Cuz' that is not working for ya!"

"I will admit, I do deserve this."

"I have to go, people are starting to show up to begin binge drinking, I will talk you after this. This conversation is not over."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." Light walked out to see Noctis laying the couch snuggling with his pillow, Ammy. It was almost too cute. As she came closer, she realized he was sleeping. Looking at her watch, she noticed it was barely 7 o'clock.

'I'll let him sleep for now. I don't wanna have to deal with him.' Light went back to her bed room and drifted into sleep, with all the events that happened to today on her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

"I have to go, people are starting to show up to start drinking, I will talk you after this. This conversation is not over."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

Tifa hung up and sighed. This was unexpected, there goes the smooth plan of getting the group back together.

"Zack, can you make sure that Vincent doesn't drink the bar bare...again. I'm gonna get changed."

"Sure." She ran upstairs and changed into her regular clothing. She stopped by the guest bedroom, she knocked on the door.

"Go away, Zack." the voice from the other side demanded.

"It's Tifa. I just wanna know if you are okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He voice was low and it seemed almost unsure. This was really hitting him hard. "Okay, come down if you're hungry." with that she left and noticed that Zack had managed to keep the usuals in check. "I'm impressed."

"You act like I'm a complete dunce and can't function without you. By the way, did you record my Gossip Girl?"

"Yeah yeah. I did."

* * *

><p>"Bark!"<p>

"Shh.."Light lazily put a finger to her face, but missing her lips entirely.

"Bark!"

"Go away..."she groaned, placing the pillow over her face.

"Bark!"

"Fine! I'm getting up!" She shot up and was greeted by Ammy wagging her tail happily. "You're too cute."

Ammy trotted out of the room and barked. Light shuffled out and glanced at the clock on the wall. 12:14. She made her way to where Ammy sat, staring at the couch. Noctis was still fast asleep. Light shook his body in hopes to wake him up. He stirred but didn't wake. "Wake up, Prince Charming, get off my couch!"

"Five more minutes, mom." Noctis groaned shifting to his side.

"Get up!" Light punched his arm.

"Ow!" Noctis shot up rubbing his arm. "What time is it?"

"Around midnight. I'm going to see Tifa at the bar, you can come with, or you can find a hotel, either way you're not crashing on my couch." Light walked away and Noctis got to his feet as well. They headed out, Light realized Noctis was coming with her, she didn't really mind.

Her mission now was to fix things with Cloud.

* * *

><p>"Tifa. Tifa. Tifa. Tifa. Tifa. Tifa."<p>

"WHAT ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH DO YOU WANT!" Zack had been pestering Tifa all night.

"I'm bored! Let's do something!"

"Unlike some people, I actually have to work. Go bother Cloud or something."

"Ughh..."

"You're so annoying!"

"That's not what you said earlier."

"No, actually I did." She chuckled and the door opened. Light walked in with Noctis. 'Great, now all three of them are under my roof, this isn't going to end well.' Tifa thought. "Zack, I need you to distract Noctis for awhile."

"Aye aye, Captain!" Light walked up to the bar as Zack approached Noctis.

* * *

><p>"So how's it going <em>buddy<em>?" Zack was a little upset. Of course, the two gossip girls, Zack and Tifa, couldn't keep anything that dramatic away from each other for too long and Tifa spilled everything. He figured Noctis was the cause of Cloud's emo state.

"Hey.."

"I thought we were friends Derek?" Noctis gave him a quizzical look.

"My name is Noctis."

"No it's not. It's Liar. Because you tell lies!"

"What? You need to relax, Zack."

"I will relax when you stop messing around with Light!"

"We kissed, that's it."

"Oh.." So Tifa may have spiced the story up, a bit... "Sorry, I just get a little crazy when that sort of stuff happens. Man, this situation is really fucked up."

"You're telling me, I just came into town and went to a party with my bodygua-"

"Why would you need a bodyguard?"

"Um, I didn't say that." No one knew that he was a Prince. It was better that way, the less they knew, the better chances of not having to worry about assassinations.

"You were going to."

"No! I was saying my shopping cart..." She trailed off in hopes that would throw him off the scent.

"So you're a hobo?" "No! I mean I like shopping carts?"

"I may be a little slow at times, but c'mon, I can see right through that lie!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Tifa, is Cloud here?"<p>

"Ummm.."

"Teef, I need to talk to him."

"Sure Light, just follow me."

'What are thinking! You can't let those two talk! It'll be another Paine and Vincent, just look at them now, think Tifa!' She walked upstairs as Light followed. As she was approaching the hallway to where the guest bedroom was she turned the other direction.

"Tifa, why are you taking me to the roof?"

"Trust me, he's up here." But he wasn't. 'You can do this, Tifa. All you have to do is lock the door!' She thought. Tifa opened the door to the roof, Light walked past her and onto the center of the roof.

"Teef, he is not out-"

"I'm sorry, Light!" Tifa slammed the door shut as Loght came rushing back. Lightning barely missed the door as it closed; she heard a click. Tifa spoke through the door. "Light, this is for your own good!"

"Tifa Lockhart! You let me in this instant or so help me I will kill you with my bare hands!" Light didn't get a response, she assumed that Tifa had already fled. 'This is great, just out here, freezing my ass off. She didn't even bother to give me a jacket or something. She is going to die when I get my hands on her.' She thought pacing back and force.

* * *

><p>Tifa made her way back to the stairs quickly, but bumped into Cloud. "Cloud!" "Tifa, what was all that noise?" "Oh you know...cats..." "What? Never mind, I don't wanna know." He continued downstairs and Tifa sighed in relief. 'Now all I have to do is keep him away from Noctis...'<p>

* * *

><p>"Just tell me why you need a bodyguard? You're not a Rabbi, nor a movie star, a crack dealer, or a pimp. So what else am I missing?"<p>

"Oh for the love of all that is holy, I am a Prince, now please shut up before I hang my self with my tie." Zack had been bothering Noctis for the past 5 minutes and already he was ready to pull out all his hair.

"No way! Light got busy with a Prince. She sure stepped it up!" Noctis facepalmed.

"We didn't do anything."

"Right." he winked and then laughed a bit. As Noctis tried to hold on to what was left of his sanity, things got reall uncomfortable as a certain blond came into the bar area.


	10. Chapter 10

'Alright, now you gotta figure out a way to fix this with Cloud.' Light was still pacing back and forth across the roof, rubbing her arms to stay warm. 'Damn you Tifa. Could've given me a blanket or something!' Light thought of all the ways this could play out. So far she had cone up with 3.

1: Light would somehow get back into the bar, and find Cloud. She explain all the things that happened and he confess his love, she would confess her held up feelings and they would live happily ever after. But then Noctis would get hurt, which was something that would attack her concscience everyday for the rest of her life.

2:She would explain to Cloud, then he would express his feelings for her. But she wouldn't return them and tell him she'd fallen for Noctis. But that would break Cloud's heart.

3:She could leave and never have to tell Cloud or Noctis, and then she would be alone. It would save their hearts but her would be torn in two.

Either way someone ends up getting hurt. Maybe this WAS for her own good, it had given her a good time to think.

* * *

><p>'Crap! Noctis is downstairs and Cloud is going down there. That is not going to end well if those two start talking!' Tifa hurried past Cloud towards Zack and Noctis. "Zack, I need you to take Noctis to the back." She whispered in his ear.<p>

"Why?" He questioned loudly but then saw his blonde friend, immediately caught on. "Oh...I see now."

"I like whispering too." Noctis butted in.

"Uhh...Noctis I think Light is in the back. Why don't we go there now?" Zack said in the most generic robot like voice. Tifa facepalmed.

"S-Sure..." Noctis replied giving him a confused look. Cloud walked up next to Tifa. Zack and someone Cloud count recognize from behind left to the back.

"Where is Zack taking that guy? Don't tell me he is gay?"

"WHAT? No!"

"Are you sure, I mean, we are talking about a guy who lives for gossip and gets manicures."

"You would know, Mr. Hair Salon!" Tifa laughed but Cloud just rolled his eyes. "Seems like someone is in a better mood."

"I think I just need to talk to Light about it. Have you talked to her?"

"No! Why would I? She's not on the roof! What? Who said that?" Tifa nervously answered.

"What are you rambling on about?" Cloud shrugged his shoulders. "I need some air."

He walked away and began going for the stairs, Tifa sighed in relief. 'At least, he's going back upstairs...wait...Air?...Upstairs?...The roof!' She mentally slapped herself. Cloud was already at the top of the staircase by the time she reached the stairs.

"No! Not the roof!" But he was out of earshot.

* * *

><p>"Alright. I'm done with this shit. I'm going get inside if I have to go Mission Impossible." Light chattered through her teeth. She had been up on the roof for long enough. She walked the perimeter of the roof looking for a fire escape or a ladder of some sort.<p>

None.

Finally, she saw a dumpster down below in the back alleyway. 'I guess I'm jumping down.' She thought as she looked down. "Here goes nothing." She leapt down and landed, thankfully, in the dumpster. She jumped out and brushed off the papers that had stuck to her. It disgusted her having to touch trash covered in who knows what.

As she finished brushing herself off, the backdoor opened, revealing a talking Zack and Noctis. The rush of warm air, was comforting.

"Light? What happened? It looks like you got in a fight with the garbage and the garbage won." Zack tried hard not to laugh at Lightning's appearance but she was covered in yesterday's trash.

"Shut up, Zack! Tifa locked me up on the damn roof!"

"That's where you've been for the last twenty minutes?" Noctis scratched the back of his head.

"No, Noct, I was in the mystical land of Gummy Bears, and the unicorns all were guiding me through the seven levels of the candy cane forest."

"I don't need your sarcasm."

"Well, then can you tell me where Tifa is?" Light asked not really directing her question to Noctis or Zack.

"I think she is inside."

"Thanks." Light brushed past Zack and Noctis who went back inside. Noctis was trailing Light, and he was being followed by Zack. "Tifa! Where the hell are you? You better come tell me why I was locked out on the damn roof?" Light was storming through the bar. Noticing she wasn't there, she went back upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Cloud! No don't open the-" But Cloud had already pulled open the roof access door. She ran towards it and saw that it was just Cloud.<p>

"Why did you want me to not Open te door?"

"Oh you know...cats."

"Oh...Kay...then..." He sighed and looked up at the night sky. "Teef, do you think that I Lightning still has feelings for me?"

"Umm.. I'm not sure, I never bothered to ask her."

"Oh."

"Cloud?"

"Yes."

"Do you still love her? Tell me the truth too. None of this hide-behind-a-pathetic-lie stuff." She demanded. 'Hypocrite!'' Her conscious screamed.

"Well...I don't know..."

"Well I will ask you this then. When you saw Light kissing Noctis did that hurt?"

"How'd you know about that?" Tifa slapped a hand over her mouth. 'Crap! Why must I have word vomit issues?'

"Teef, who told you about that? You lied! You did talk to her!" "Cloud! This just proves that you still love her! So what if I lied, so what if she was on the roof but then mysteriously vanished-" More word vomit. Cloud looked more than unhappy right now. There goes the heart-to-heart-friend-chat they were about to have.

"Teef! Whydont you ever tell me these things!"

"Cause I know you'll over react to them, like now!" He rushed past her and into the hallway. Tifa solemnly followed him. 'This would've been better if I would of kept my mouth shut.'

* * *

><p>Lightning reached the top of the stairs and turned the corner, bumping into somebody in a rush. When she looked up it was Cloud. He helped her back to her feet.<p>

"Light..."

"Cloud, we need to talk."

"Alright."

"Somewhere that Zack isn't occupying, god knows he can't keep himself from eavesdropping and letting the entire world know." Light and Cloud went into the guest bedroom.

* * *

><p>Noctis had stood to tie his shoe and Zack <em>was<em> told to distract him.

"Noctis, so you being a Prince and all, I'm sure you have your pick of the ladies, why Lightning?"

"Well." He stood finishing tying his shoe. As he stood up, he realized Light was already gone outta sight and He was stuck with Zack, again. "It's a really long story."

"We have time to kill."

"Maybe another time. Plus, Light tells the story ten times better." "That something engaged people say. It's funny. So...I'm guessing you love Light."

"I love Claire, but seeing her here in a different setting, its like meeting a different Claire...well I guess that's Lightning"

* * *

><p>'Alright, Lightning, you can do this. Just breathe.' Cloud sat down on the end of the bed and light remained standing. Ready to begin her explanation.<p>

"Light-"

"Cloud, just listen right now! I know what you saw, and I am not gonna stand her and tell you it's not what it looked like. Because it was! Alright, that didn't help but ummm...Cloud. I still love you but I also still love Noctis- "

"Wait! Whoa, what do you mean 'still'? "

"Noctis and I, we sort of dated.."

* * *

><p>Tifa pressed her ear further against the door, trying to listen in the conversation. "What do you hear?" Zack whispered, coming out of nowhere.<p>

"She is telling him about You and Her dating." She pointed to Noctis as she said 'You'. " Now, be quiet I can't hear what he is saying."

"Don't you think this is sort of rude?" Noctis asked.

"Shhhh!" Tifa and Zack simultaneously shushed him.

* * *

><p>"Cloud?" She finished explaining her story of how she and Noctis dated and separated and up until now. Cloud was in a shocked state of mind.<p>

"I-I don't even know what to say anymore."

"Well, how about actually expressing some sort of feeling other than depressed!"

"What do you want me to do? Open up and just spew out all my emotions to you like you're my therapist?"

"No, but you could at least try and make an effort to say something other than 'I'm fine' or 'The world is so depressing..no one loves me.'"

"Well I wasn't the one who ran away from everyone because I was too afraid of commitment!"

"Thats what you thought that was! I left because I wasn't ready to jump back to you after 5 months of no contact!"

"Well, you think, I wanted to not talk to you!" He shot up to his feet."I wanted to everyday! But, I thought you hated me! Obviously it seems you do!"

"I never said I hated you."

"Well, you sure don't like me if you were making out with Noctis after one whole year!"

"Well, It was an in the moment thing! I was lonely and I didn't know what-"

"Oh whatever Light! Just admit it, you love Noctis! You don't have to lie! I can take it!" He took a few steps towards her.

"Cloud-"

"You don't even know what it was like for me after you left! I waited for any letters, calls or even a text, we all waited! But you couldn't even bother to do that!" He was standing very close to her. Light was on the edge of breaking.

"Cl-"

"I don't even think you're the same person I grew up with anymore! Light you've change-" But before he could finish his sentence, Light's lips crashed into his.

* * *

><p>"What's happening now?" Zack asked.<p>

"I don't know, it's quiet all of a sudden."

"What do _you_ think is happening?" Noctis asked curiously. The conversation between Cloud and Light was so intense, that it even made the three of them feel upset.

"I don't know..." Tifa's eyes widened. she gulped. "Oh...umm, I think we should all go and check on the bar!"

"Wait, Why?" Zack questioned. Tifa walked away from the door towards the stairs and both of the men followed.

"Tifa, why'd you leave so suddenly!"

"I'll tell you later Zack."

"Tell me now!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine! Jeez! But, Noctis here wants to know! He is a Prince he can demand to know." Zack pushed Noctis forward. "Go on ask her!"

"What happened?" He reluctantly asked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"Well now I do!"

* * *

><p><em><em>**SO CHAPTER 11 is currently under construction. And I am nearing the end of this story.  
>In other news...I got in my school's Play as Gertrude, the 90-year old lady who is mean and wants to get into the college social scene(by that I mean the hook-ups) and I'm also in Aliens vs. Cheerleaders! HAHA! I dont even wanna know what my lines are for that...<strong>

**Anyways...I am going to go back and write Chapter 11 up...4 DAY WEEKEND! WOOOHOOO! That means chapters are gonna get done, maybe even finishing this story? o.O Who knows? Welp, I have rambled enough. **

**Dedicated to the Reviewers, Readers, Random People, and to everybody who loves Final Fantasy.**

**P.S- I have decided that when I'm older and rule the world, I am just gonna buy Square Enix, make those writers sit down and finish Noctis' game, and of course the other games promised but never made...And I vow to establish Cake Tuesdays. **

**Alright NOW I'm done :):):):):)**


	11. Chapter 11

**OKAY FIRST OFF. ITS 2015 AND I ACTUALLY LEARNED HOW TO WRITE GRAMMATICALLY CORRECT SENTENCES. I ALSO DISCOVERED THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STUPID STORY IN MY EMAIL'S DEEP RECESSES AND SO HERE YOU GO. THIS SHOULD QUELL THE QUESTIONS LINGERING IN YOUR MINDS FROM SO LONG AGO. ITS FUCKING DONE.**

"Well now I do!"

"Well...I don't even know if it's what I think it is."

"What do you think is happening exactly?" Zack inquired.

"Well, I think, maybe, y'know they...are...umm..."

"Spit it out!

"You know!"

"No, we don't know. If we knew we wouldn't be asking!" Zack argued throwing his hands up in frustration.

••••••••••••••••••

"I'm sorry, it was in the heat of the moment." Light stood awkwardly as Cloud sat on the edge of the bed just as awkward.

"What about Noctis?"

Lightning was silent, she didn't want to be in the room, let alone answer questions about Noctis.

"Light, I can't just sit here and wait another four years for an answer. Noctis and I are leaving back to Tenebrea...Just tell me..Me or him?"

"I-I don't know...I don't know anything anymore...I have to go." she turned her back to him.

"Quit running from your problems Light! "

"It's the only thing I'm good at.." She said quietly, he barely heard her as she left the room.

'You're just gonna run away again? Is that it!? A coward's way out..' Her conscious was right. She wanted to storm down the stairs past the bar patrons and leave again, but this time, would it really help? Did it even help last time? 'I have to face this.' she turned around.

"I have to do this." she told herself. She opened the door and came back to a pacing Cloud. He turned and stopped.

"What?" His voice was monotone yet firm.

"I have to do this." She walked towards him and planted her lips on his. She pulled away and backed up.

He was slightly confused and not sure what she meant by having to do this.

"Sorry, I had to know if I felt anything anymore." her voice low and shaky.

"Did you?"

"No, did you?"

He shook his head no. "Maybe we should try again?" Their lips met a second time, he pulled away. "Anything?"

"No."

"Well, this is extremely awkward."

"Tell me about it..."

The room was filled with an awkward silence. It stayed that way for awhile until Cloud broke it.

"Light, you should go to him. If he makes you happy, that's all that matters. I wish I could be that guy, but I'm not. So go."

"Cloud...thanks." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and flashed him a smile. She left, closing the door behind her.

•••••••••

"If you're not gonna tell us then I will respect that. But it's getting late, I do have to check in my hotel. If you see Claire, tell I an at my hotel." Noctis left and Zack was left with Tifa. Even though their arguments were very convincing, she didn't break as much as she wanted.

"Tifa, tell me what you thought was happening?!" Zack exhaustedly asked, it was another useless attempt. This time his efforts were finally rewarded.

"I think...that Cloud and Light are getting back together!"

There was a pause. They heard footsteps on the staircase and saw Light hurriedly rush towards them.

"Have you seen Noctis?"

"He just left, but wait, so how are you and Cloud?"

"What? We are fine."

"So you are back together?!"

"No, but I can tell you this, we both are fine. But I really need riding Noctis."

"Not awkward guys, not awkward if we don't let it be awkward..."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "He left to his hotel."

"Way to be vague, Teef."

-Light's POV-

Part of me knows that Cloud and I were supposed to go our separate ways. I know that he'll find someone. But for now, the thing I'm worried about is where is Noctis?

Tifa didn't really be specific about which hotel? So I'm basically driving around town looking for the damn hotel.

"If I was a Prince, were would I stay?"

"Well, I would stay at the Grand Crystallis Hotel!" Zack answered my rhetorical question fromthe backseat.

"Why did we agree to let you come too?" Tifa asked from the passenger's seat.

"No, he has a point.."

I drove toward the city's grandest, most elegant hotel. I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier.

"I know I have a point!"

We parked and made our way towards the hotel. Haven't I done this before? We made it to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Do you know which room Noctis Caelum is staying in?"

"Oh. Let's see, he would be on the eighth floor, you just take the elevator and push eight and you're on the eighth floor, because he is darting on the eighth floor. Funny thing about the eighth floor-"

"We get it! Eighth floor!" Tifa said annoyed by the eager clerks enthusiasm over the eighth floor.

•••••••

"I hate elevator music." Zack said.

"Oh look, finally the eighth floor!"

I strode out, Zack and Tifa trailing me. "Guys, I think you two should stay out here."

"Fine. As long as you come back, I don't wait to stay here to long. The eighth floor is scary."

I approached the room Noctis was staying in. I knocked, and I waited. Their wasn't a response. I knocked a little louder this time. Nothing. I went back to Tifa and Zack. "Mission was a a failure, time to pack it up boys."

What was I expecting a happy ending that Noctis would slam the door open and we would ride happily on majestic stallions towards the infinite fields of happiness.

Life doesn't work that way. I am sure nothing works that way unless you're life is a Disney movie.

•••••••

I made it back to my dormitory, I dropped off Tifa and Zack at the bar. It was quiet in the halls, weird ususay somebody is having a party or something.

I came inside and was expecting a warm welcome from Ammy but she was nowhere in sight.

"Ammy? Where are you?" I said in a a sing song voice.

Still nothing. I made my way towards the living room and was surprised to see him there.

Noctis with his dark suit on sitting on the couch with Ammy sleeping, her head on his lap, waiting for me. He shifted out from under her. He got to his feet and made his way towards me.

"Noct? Why are you in my dorm?"

"Finishing what I started."

"Wha-" But k was cut off my his lips connecting with mine. I found myself kissing back.

"Bark!"

I pulled away, Ammy was fully awake now and happily wagging her tail. I noticed something around her neck. I left came towards her and untied the piece of ribbon loosely toed around her neck.

"What the hell?" I asked as something dropped into my hand. I lifted it up to see what the foreign object was. A ring. This cannot be happening.

"Noct, what is this?"

I turned to him and he smiled. "Well, it's a ring, and you wear rings on your fingers, that one in particular goes on your ring finger on your left hand."

"You're not telling me this is a proposal?" I was caught off guard, my voice was low barely audible.

"Is it a no?"

"Yes."

"Wait 'yes' that its a no?"

"No."

"I'm so confused.."

"Yes, I will marry you."

"Wait, yes?"

"Are you surprised that I said yes?"

"Well, I mean I thought you were going to attack me for breaking into your dorm and then reject me.."

"Wait you broke in? Way to kill the moment."

"I had to, you're roommate is over at that Hope kid's place."

"You could've waited like everybody else in the world."

"Just shut up and let it happen, cause your killing the moment."

"Right...how'd you even do-" I was cut off by his lips crashing again into mine. I think I'll be quiet now.

••••••••••••

-Normal POV-

"Well, what do we do know?"

"I don't know, you wanna go drink or something?" Zack suggested. It was quiet after everyone left. Cloud left to take a walk.

"Sure...or we can do something else..."

"Like what?"

Light, Noctis and Ammy were driving back to the bar. Light eagerly wanted to tell Tifa abou her engagement.

As they walked in, they heard some rather strange noises from upstairs.

"Harder, Zack!" then someone grunted.

"Do you think we should we come back?" Noctis scratched his head.

"No! They can stop for two seconds! I am not gonna wait for that to be over with!"

"Zack, that's way too big!"

"Don't worry, Teef, it'll fit!"

"I am so serious. I think we should just come back later!"

But Light ran upstairs, Noctis reluctantly followed. Light knocked fiercely on the door. "Make yourselves decent! I'm coming in!"

She kicked the door open, the sight was even more shocking than expected.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"Bunk beds?"

"Why? Nevermind I don't wanna know!"

"What did you think we were doing?"

"It Did not sound like that from downstairs."

"You are a sick minded girl, Light!"

•••••••••••••• 


End file.
